Crush
by Godismetons
Summary: Robin liked Batman very much as a child. But the older he got the more he liked him. His love devolved to such levels he got in a fight with Bruce and left, only to find the Teen Titans as a new team. Now years later, his secret crush on his mentor comes to hunt after him! One-shot Batman/Robin fluff and a trolling Slade! T for suggest of slash. Inspired at a DA drawing.


**Hi guys! Here's a fanfic I've inspired on a super awesome one-shot comic I read from an even more awesome artist on DA named **_BrokenDeathAngle_**. You should totally look up her art! It's awesome!  
This certain one-shot is inspired at her comic called **_Won't tell_**.**

**A/N: In this fic I used Robin as a 15 year old while it is 2012 (Because I have no idea what the exact ages are from the Teen Titans and in which time that earth plays, so yeah…)**

**Enjoy!**

Location; Gotham- Batcave 2008

"Robin," Batman's voice sounded low as it echoed through the empty looking caves.

"Yes?" a young boy jumped out of God knows where and happily smiled at his mentor. He would never let Batman wait. So a little hurry was used to get to answer his mentors call.

"You know the time?" the man asked without showing any emotions as if it was the most normal thing to ask even though you had a giant ass computer behind you which could show the time on any place on the earth.

The young rave-haired boy blinked and tilt his head slightly. "No," he said knowing his Robin suit had no watch to get the answer from.

"It's past 12 AM," the man said still as blunt as ever.

"Okay," the boy said slowly not knowing what to do with the given information. Batman never gave him unnecessary information so it had to mean something. The boy hummed softly as he placed his thumb and index finger under his chin, thinking hard.

It is past 12 AM so that is tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Sunday. Sunday is a free day, a day to rest to religious people. Would he mean I should rest? No, no that's not like Batman. What other was tomorrow that Sunday? Errr…

Batman smiled at the boy trying his best on creaking the little riddle. He crouched down so he was at the same level as the kid who was too busy trying to understand the "tomorrow riddle" to notice his mentor's approach.

"It's your birthday today," the man said getting the boy's attention.

Wide but masked eyes looked up. His birthday! How could he have forgotten!? Why did he always forget? But then again, it will always be a surprise when Batman and Bruce would give him birthday hugs.

"Happy birthday," the man said in a warm voice as he hugged the boy.

"Thanks dad!" Robin happily took the hug and snuggled into his father's chest. The times were few when he got hugged by his dad. The more the older he got.

"You know I have to leave for a business trip today. So I have a little present what may make up from my absence," the man said as he took a wrapped up box from under the chair before the Batcomputer and hand it the child.

The boy ripped the wrapping off it impatiently. Bruce usually doesn't give him such a special present, he never really needed one. So telling him it might make up for is absence it means it's an awesome present. He opened the box and started to beam as he saw the content.

Widely smiling the boy took out the Batman-plushy and hugged in furiously. Definitely best present ever!

"You like it?" The father asked as he saw the boy clinging into the plushy. The boy nodded fast with his head up and down almost worrying his dad he would hurt himself like that.

"Thanks dad!" the boy repeated not knowing what to say differently so quickly. He jumped into a new hug with his bat dressed father with his new regained plushy in his right arm. "I like it _veeery _much," The boy sung happily.

The billionaire smiled behind his mask down at the boy seeing him snuggle up. He was tiered and he knew that. But this would be the last moment he would see the boy on his 11th birthday.

"Will you tamp me tonight?" the boy looked up showing his big blue eyes. He had peeled off his mask feeling tired and slightly making himself ready for bed. Plus he secretly knew Bruce couldn't resist whenever he asked something with blue eyes wide and sparkly on his own birthday. The man would do everything. Last year he even got Batman that far that he allowed the boy to tell Kid Flash his identity.

"Sure thing chum," the man ruffled the black locks of his son and carried him to his room.

-\/-

Location: Jump City- Titan Tower 2011

Batman, Batman, Batman. That was all he could thing about… Batman… no not Batman. The man behind the mask. That man_. God_, that man.

It was all wrong! All because of his thoughts he had a fight with Batman, or Bruce, and left him without telling him about his feelings. And here he is now, a group a teenagers, a new team. The Teen Titans.

The raven-haired boy took out the Batman-plushy he had gotten for one of his birthdays. He had hid it because he was afraid the team would find it and think he was a child. But at times like this it was a good compromise for Batman's absence.

He hugged the plushy feeling a familiar blush rush to his cheeks. How the hell did he got into this mess? Having a crush on your own mentor and not to forget adopted father. Why had _his _father to be so… so hot?

The boy looked at the plushy in his hands and then glance at his cellphone lying on his nightstand waiting for its duty like functioning as alarm clock or communicator. He could tell his father…

NO! No definitely not! He would hate him! If he not already did that…

The boy shook the idea out of his head and made himself ready for a good night sleep. He could use some. The day had been rough with all the villains they had to beat. Normally they're pretty scared of him because they think Batman will follow soon but with this team it is not like that. He has to actually go through everything because the criminals didn't give up.

Just a little something he missed from Gotham. Most normal criminals would bag you to have mercy on them so you only had a hard time on the big guys.

The boy had slipped into his pajamas and find himself a nice spot in his bed to sleep. He got his plushy, blushing for the one thing he did every night. He kissed the Batman-plushy on its forehead. "Good night Bruce," the boy said to the nonliving and got back under the warm blankets.

"Batman" close to him and trapped in a sweet hug, the teen slowly drifting into a well-earned sleep.

-\/-

Location: Jump City- Titan Tower 2012

He might got used to the fact he hadn't seen his crush for this long, but the fact he loved that man hadn't fade a bit. Neither had the plushy made room for something better fitting his age. But nobody had figured out so there was no problem, right?

Robin sat in his bed, everything but ready to sleep, the wild spikes brushed down and mask off. He had an easy day so he was not really tired yet. His Batman laid ready beside him but the sleep wouldn't really come. Though there was no need to worry. He had his ways. When he was still with Batman he was used to irregular sleeping and learned a few tricks to get himself sleepy quick enough.

He got a big book with information about computers he got from Cyborg. He wanted to know more about the way he secured the tower for when he was off with the Titans West. Since he was the leader he should at least know how to secure the tower when one of his team mates were off. Also the fact he was kind of curious about it helped him into reading this.

He opened the book and found what he expected. Technical rubbish. Lucky he knew (for his age) a lot about things like this. So he started to read the with purely information filled book. After a good ten page he start to feel the sleep slowly seeping in. It worked.

He had past the twenty and noticed a pair of looming eyes on him. Somebody was spying on him!? He quickly found out it was Slade as he acted he was still reading.

But after a minute he couldn't take it anymore. "STOP STALKING ME SLADE!" the boy burst before he would rip the book apart and threw the with information filled from cover to cover book into the face of the masked man. "You creep!"

"Now, now, little Robin. That's not the right way to treat your friends," The man took off his mask, eyeing the with Robin and Batman signs filled bed sheet. "Cute bed sheet," the man commented halfhearted as he sat down.

"You're not my friend!" the boy commented irritated as he was handed the book he had just thrown. "You barely even know me!" the boy barked not taking the book. "Don't sit on my bed!" he said but it was weaved off as Slade went on about his first comment.

"Oh, but I do, Richard," the man said but the boy ignored his face. He still thought the pirate like eye patch was overdone and he hated to admit that Slade did looked kind of cool whiteout his mask. So instead he started at the mask.

"You only know my name," the boy looked up wanting to make himself clear to the man, not the mask. "And probably a bit of my family background. So what?" the boy shook his head making clear the man was far off. "You don't even know what my hobbies are or my favorite color is or my likes and dislikes."

Than a smile crept up what gave Robin an uneasy feeling. "Ahh," the man started enjoying the moment. "But I do know what… -"Whom"- you like little one." That made Robin's heart sunk, his eyes growing wider in angst for what would come. "You have a big _crush _on Batman…"

The boy squashed the pushy in his arms as the panic rose. "Cru-cru-crush on Ba-Batman!?" the boy's head turned a bright red color. "Nuu-uh! No I-I don't," the boy kept on stuttering. "I don't have! Crush Batman…" the panic grabbed the boy and he started to weave the pushy though the air as his attempt for excuses only came out as half words and high pitched sounds of shame.

"_yes!" _the man thought to himself as he knew his plan had worked. He couldn't help but to let a soft "Cute!" escape from his lips, watching to boy struggle.

"_Oh my God! H-how did he know!? No one was supposed to know!" _the boy started to rant in his head as his hand shot up to his heated face. _"This is so very embarrassing! What if he tells Bruce?" _The real worry started to seep in. _"Oh nooo! He'll be so disgusted! He'll probably hate me too!" _the teen was out of words and the only sound he made was a soft gasping sound as his thought continued to call up all the things Batman could say to him, What he'll think of him once he knows about his crush.

"Aaw," Slade's voice broke the silence. "Don't worry. I won't tell Batman," the man said coming closer to the boy who had tears stinging in his eyes.

The boy sniffled before he could answer. "Really? Why not?" the boy couldn't believe it. Slade knows his dirty secret, the biggest of all and he's not telling? Before he could think of a reason he was pulled out of his warm place in his bed and away from his plushy. He was pulled up to the lap of the evil man who started to wale happily.

"Because I'm snatching you for myself, Robin!" the man burst into laughter holding the young boy tightly. "Forget about the dark and grumpy Bats, kid! I'll be your sugar daddy now!"

The man roared in laughter, arms still wrapped around teen. _"I should have seen this coming…" _the boy thought to himself, laughter circling around him as the man moved back and forward, holding him close. He sighed. He couldn't escape those strong arms, he was doomed to stay in this hug for as long Slade wished.

"Bruce help me!"

**Yay! I did it! For some reason it took me very long to make this.  
Please check out the fitting comic… It's just made to be read next to it.**

**Please review! :D that'll make my day!**


End file.
